


To See The Twins In The End

by Estirose



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Tamaki's fault that Hikaru and Kaoru got stuck in the Lost Village.</p>
<p>(Assumes the Shadow Festival ending from the Deep Crimson Butterfly version of FFII, implied deaths of characters from both series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See The Twins In The End

It was all Tamaki's fault.

He'd had the idea that it was fun to play hide-and-seek in the woods. The haunted woods. The woods where Minakami Village lay, the legendary place that had disappeared centuries ago.

It wasn't a legend, not anymore. Not to him and Kaoru, not after all they'd gone through when they'd stepped where they shouldn't have stepped. He hefted the camera as they came into the room full of candles, too tired to do anything but gaze at them. Their clothes were dirty, and his twin looked as exhausted as he was. They'd spent hours on the run from hostile ghosts, unable to sleep, and of course the one friendly person - ghost, whatever - was gone. At least the two of them were smart, and the puzzles of the place weren't too hard, with them together, but he was still tired.

Kaoru leaned on him as they stood there, and Hikaru nudged him. "Gotta go forward," he said. "Maybe if we…."

His twin nodded, and they walked forward, only stopping as yet another pair of ghostly twins appeared before them in the center of the room. Twin girls, sleeping with a kimono or something similar draped over them, hands joined together. Hikaru had to wonder if these two had made it here, just like the two of them had, but had been too exhausted to go further. They looked so peaceful.

Hikaru and Kaoru were not going to share their fate.

He raised the camera, took a picture of the twins. Maybe if they made it out, it would mean something to somebody somewhere.

"Let's go," he said, and they plodded forward.

The next ghost, the one they'd found before, was far less pleasant to deal with. They fell to the Kusabi, the mad girl's cackle coming from nowhere to taunt them.

As Hikaru lay there, everything going to grey, he thought he saw one of the girls reach towards him, as if to help him.

And everything faded to black.


End file.
